


Merlyn

by jiggsy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiggsy/pseuds/jiggsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Tommy lives, and eventually finds out that Thea is his half-sister. Set towards the end of Season 2. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlyn

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic i found on my laptop, but I still think it's pretty good. It's for the days when i miss Tommy Merlyn a lot. Which is every day, really.

     It was Laurel who told him, in the end. After he had stormed out of Verdant, swearing that Oliver and Felicity and everybody else were all assholes for keeping secrets from him, she had come to find him. He was sitting in his favourite spot at the bar next to Laurel’s apartment building, drinking something very strong and very expensive. She slid delicately into the booth and waited a moment before fixing him with her blue-eyed stare.

     “You were right, Tommy”, she said slowly, “We have been keeping something from you.”  
 

     “No shit”, said Tommy angrily, not looking up from the table.

     “But I need you to believe me when I say it’s only because nobody knew how to approach the subject” Laurel paused. “We were all just scared I guess. But I’m going to tell you the truth now. Because you deserve to know. It’s about Thea”, Laurel exhaled.

Tommy’s head snapped up “Thea?” he said, “What about her? Is she ok?”  
 

“No. I mean yes, she’s fine, I think.”  
 

Tommy exhaled and waited for Laurel to continue.  
 

     “Oliver found something out about Moira a few months back, and he didn’t know how to tell you. He didn’t know how to tell any of us really. It’s pretty crazy actually…” Laurel realized that Tommy was practically at the edge of his seat, worry lines deepening in his face. She decided to just spit it out.

“Robert Queen was not Thea’s father”, she said quickly.

 

Tommy’s mouth dropped open. But before he could say anything, Laurel cut him off.

“Her father is – was Malcolm. Your father. Thea is your half-sister, Tommy”.

     For all the world Laurel Lance never thought that she would see Tommy Merlyn speechless. Laurel watched carefully as Tommy’s face seemed to cycle through every emotion she could think of. With both hands clutched around his drink his mouth opened and closed and opened again as he tried to think of something to say. He cleared his throat.

“When?” he croaked.

“Well I don’t know all the details exactly, but it seems that Moira had an affair with your father at some point. She never told anyone, not ever Oliver. Until a few months ago when Felicity found out.”

Tommy sat back against the leather seat. He thought of his father, cold and calculating and cruel. He thought of the way that he left Tommy to be raised by nannies and servants. He thought of nights spent at Oliver’s house, laughing and playing with the Queens and wishing that he could live there forever and never go home to his big, cold mansion.  
Then he thought of Thea. Her big blue eyes and her goofy laugh and the way she tried to make herself taller when she argued with him. Tommy thought of holding Thea while she cried on those nights when everyone knew Oliver was dead, and how both of them thought the other was all they had left of Oliver Queen. And Tommy smiled.

“My sister huh?” he grinned thoughtfully.

Laurel cracked a relieved smile. “It would seem so.”

“Does Thea… she knows doesn’t she?”

“Yeah she does. She’s still dealing with it herself.”

Tommy looked up at the ceiling, and back at Laurel. “Well I think I owe her a least a dinner for that.”

Laurel laughed. “Yeah, I get the feeling she and Roy aren’t exactly going out for five-star dining.”

Tommy downed his drink and stood up, offering Laurel his hand. “Well then”, he said cheekily, “I suggest we go find my little sister.”


End file.
